


Perfect Record?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [95]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany would like to keep her perfect record of having kissed everyone in their class
Series: Glee Drabbles [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Perfect Record?

** Blaine and Brittany (old drabble) **

It’s well known that Brittany S. Pierce has kissed every boy in their grade, even Kurt. And it was kind of inevitable that Blaine was going to transfer to be with Kurt. Although she was dating Artie, she explained the situation. “He’s capital G gay, so it doesn’t really count as cheating if they’re gay,” she explained. “It’s like when I kissed Sam at Rachel’s party. He would be the only guy in our grade that I haven’t kissed. Please?”

Although Artie didn’t like the fact that Brittany had gotten with quite a few guys before they got together, she didn’t ask for much... “It’s also not cheating if I know about it. So go ahead, kiss Blaine,” Artie said.

Seeing as they were at her house, and sitting on her bed – she pushed him back and straddled him. “You’re such an awesome boyfriend,” she said, leaning down to give him a kiss. Now this he enjoyed about his girlfriend, she loved being physical. He felt bad that they were limited by his paralysis, but they found that pillows and couches and chairs were also pretty fun.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Blaine Anderson was walking down the hallway, arm in arm with Kurt when Brittany pushed Artie next to them. “You should sit with us at lunch today,” Brittany said cheerily.

“Uh, sure,” Blaine said. Kurt looked skeptical.

“Hey Artie, Blaine has Spanish with you, could you wheel with him to class? I need to ask Brittany something.”

“Come on Blaine,” Artie said, knowing what was going to happen with Kurt. They wheeled off and Kurt turned to Brittany.

“You gonna keep your perfect record?” Kurt asked, adjusting the messenger bag on his shoulder.

“Yes,” she replied simply.

“Well, you should make a big scene about it,” Kurt said, mirth lighting up his eyes. “Just to make him feel welcome.”

“Okay,” she said cheerily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lunch time came around and Blaine came around to sit with the Glee kids. Before he could sit down, Brittany pounced. “Hey Blaine.”

“Oh, hey Brittany.”

“So you’re kinda cute.” With this sentence, the rest of the glee club stopped their inane chatter and looked toward their end of the table.

“Thanks, that’s, uh, sweet,” he replied, but he barely got the word sweet out before she kissed him. Blaine stood there, stiff as a board while Brittany assaulted his lips, her fingers trying to get into his hair, but it was too gelled down. To make a show like Kurt had suggested, she leaned him back and brought him over her arm, trying to deepen the kiss, but he was having none of that. When she pulled back, she said. “You should really leave the gel out...” Kurt was there, giggling, so was Artie.

“I keep telling him that,” Kurt said.

“What the hell was that?” Blaine asked, still staring at all the teens around him.

“Oh, well, I’ve kissed every boy in our grade, but then you transferred in. So I asked Artie if I could kiss you, so I could keep my perfect record,” she explained, as if that would make everything right.

“But you haven’t kissed Kurt,” Blaine pointed out, looking at Kurt for confirmation.

“Well, I kinda forgot to tell you. She actually was my first kiss,” Kurt said, still giggling.

“Yup, you were the last one,” Brittany said, smiling, sitting down next to Artie. At this point, almost the whole glee club was bursting to laugh, but Kurt was the first one to break loose and really let out a laugh.

“Just sit down,” Kurt giggled, pulling him down into his seat.

“So I’ve kissed two girls while either with you or trying to get with you,” Blaine mused.

“Welcome to McKinley,” Artie chuckled.

END


End file.
